Rindu
by Unoticed Kohai
Summary: Sejenak aku terdiam, namun rindu datang menyapa. memperbolehkanku berkelana pada kenangan yang membuatku terhanyut, tersenyum namun terkadang juga terasa sakit. rindu ini terus memaksa keluar, apa yang harus aku lakukan? rindu ini tidak mau diam. Akakuro, GOM


Rindu

Kuroko no Basuke. Tadaoshi Fujimaki

warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo(s) dan apalah-apalah.

by. Upah

Hamparan gedung menjulang, lampu jalanan menerang alam, memerah. Mengingatkan jingga, namun bukan senja. Aku terdiam, menatap peradaban dari balik kaca bening ruang kelas lantai 6. Ruang Kampus baru, suasana baru dan teman baru! Meninggalkan semua yang lama hanya untuk menemukan rasa rindu yang berkelana.

"Haaah,"

Helaan nafas panjang tak mampu mengubah apapun, aku tahu pasti itu. Orang bilang, menghela nafas berat semacam itu hanya akan memperpendek umur, tapi biarlah. Rinduku sudah di ambang batas.

"Pemandangan di sini memang jauh lebih indah. Tapi suasana hangat yang dulu, jauh lebih menenangkan!"

Aku berujar sendiri, entah untuk dan pada siapa. Mataku hanya tertuju pada kerlipan lampu dan kenangan lampau,

 _Selayaknya hujan yang hanya memberi kesempatan untuk menggenang kenangan, tanpa memberi pilihan untuk melupakan._

Tawa canda, cuap-cuap memuakkan, Trio kopi, Duo Musketeer–aku menyebutnya begitu meski mereka lebih akrab di sapa Kiseki no Sedai aku tidak peduli–dan kekonyolan lain. Keluarga besar 515 yang telah terpecah, ah ...! Aku jadi merasa bagai anak korban _'broken home'_ dari yang aku tahu sih, itu istilah kerennya.

"Kau mau kopi, Tetsuya?"

Celetuk seseorang yang entah siapa–aku lupa namanya meski berada di satu kelas, yang jelas dia berambut merah mencolok. Bahunya tegap penuh akan rasa percaya diri– menawariku sebotol air berperisa kopi yang kalo di iklan katanya punya banyak rasa, sebagai perumpamaan dari hidup yang juga banyak rasa. ' _Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku'_

Aku terhenyak, tidak menyangka akan ada juga yang mengajakku bicara. Lamunanku buyar dan coba tersenyum sebaik mungkin, -meksi agak sulit karena sejak lahir aku sudah di berkati dengan wajah datar.

"Terima kasih, aku tidak suka kopi." aku sukanya susu vanila-sambungku dalam hati, tentu saja.

Ujarku pelan, coba menolak secara halus. Takut yang bersangkutan merasa tersinggung. Dia mengangguk dan aku kembali menyandarkan lengan pada selusur jendela, menatap julangan gedung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya hamparan atap rumah warga dengan variasi bentuk dan ukuran yang bermacam-macam.

"Kopi, eh?"

Aku bergumam lirih. Tersenyum simpul sembari mengingat julukan yang pernah kuberi pada tiga orang -bisa di bilang absurd- di keluarga 515 dulu.

Kepalaku berputar segala arah, menjurus pada kenangan di suatu malam. Trio kopi yang sedang duduk bersinggungan, menahan laju pena menari di atas kertas. Menggoreskan isinya lantaran tugas yang memang sengaja mereka lupakan. Tak lupa Duo Musketeer yang juga melakukan hal sama.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis, layaknya turis-turis luar negeri yang sengaja berjemur di bawah terik sang raja siang guna mendapat pesona kehitaman yang kental akan panorama pantai-sedang duduk -tidak peduli pada tugas Matematika yang menurutnya menyebalkan- menyesap kopi hitam, di dapatnya secara percuma alias gratis dari pemuda berperawakan tinggi menjulang di seberang, Murasakibara Atsushi, atau Murasakibara–Kun. Aku memanggilnya begitu.

Pemuda hitam itu, sebut saja Aomine Daiki. Menghentikan kegiatan sesap-menyesap likuid kental berwarna hitam pekat itu sejenak. Menggoyang gelas secara dramatis sembari menghirup aroma kehidupan yang cukup menyesakkan. Menatap teman satu julukan yang sekarang sudah digandeng dengan tambatan hatinya dengan pandangan penuh arti kenistaan.

Cairan pekat itu kembali ia sesap setelah beberapa kali mengurangi suhunya, matanya melirik sekilas pada sejoli yang terang-terangan berkilah didepan batang hidungnya.-lalu terbatuk.

"Sialan!" umpatnya dalam hati setelah meredakan acara tersedaknya. Ia mengamati lekat-lekat kopi di tangnnya penuh drama india dan telenovela yang suka di tonton ibunya di rumah.

"Haaah ... Ini kopi, atau kenyataan hidup? Kenapa rasanya pahit sekali."

Rutuk Aomine–Kun dalam hati. Kemudian beralih pandang pada jajaran kursi di sekitar, memperhatikan Duo Musketeer (Kise–Kun dan Momoi–San) masih sibuk berkutat pada kegiatan mereka. Sekali lagi, dia mengela napas. Coba menghempas segala resah.

' _Lelah hidup abdi teh ...'_

Aku terkekeh ringan mengingat hal itu. Cukup ringan untuk tak terdengar orang lain, kelas masih terbilang sepi. Dosen pengampu mata kuliahpun, mesih belum unjuk diri-mungkin jalanan masih macet, kepadatan penduduk memang sudah bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Apalagi di jam-jam seperti ini, banyak pegawai yang baru pulang dari acara dinasnya, ditambah maraknya mahasiswa hendak menuntut ilmu. Sudah dipastikan aliran kendaraan yang berlalu lalang akan tersumbat karena saking banyaknya yang berebut untuk melintas dari segala arah, petugas lalu lintas saja sampai dibuat kepalang kerenanya. _Derita mahasiswa kelas malam memang seperti ini._

"Boleh minta kopinya? Kurasa aku berubah pikiran dan hendak mencobanya." tuturku sesopan mungkin, dibalas anggukan maklum dari yang bersangkutan.

Aku coba menenggak, perlahan rasa baru itu menyatu kedalam sel syaraf yang terdapat dalam indera pengecap.

"Memang pahit. Tapi, asal pandai memasukkan rasa manis kedalamnya, maka akan terasa nikmat. Mungkin! Sama halnya dengan hidup bukan? Kalau kau menambah kesusahan yang kau dapat dengan kesusahan yang lain, maka hanya rasa pahit yang akan tertinggal. Bagaimana? Apa aku benar?"

* * *

Author note:

Waah ... ini apa ya?

aku juga bingung mau bilang apa.

jadi ...

ah sudahlah. lupakan saja.

*jongkok sambil ngitung kulit kuaci

mind RnR? please!


End file.
